RozeblikkenCODEkliffies
by Femmates
Summary: hnng.. het vorige document ging mis. Dus, again: Roze blikken theehuisjes, CODEpakjes en kliffen die niet werken... met Nuky, Slof & Jet


And again... kliffie's, roze blikken huisjes, en CODE-pakjes...

Nuky Sue-AnneSparrow

Slof BonnieLassie

Jet Autumn Avaia

**Slof: #kijkt uit het raam en merkt opeens dat het nacht is# ...WTF!**

Jet: #kijkt uit het raam en ziet het zonnetje nog gewoon# wat?

**Slof: #is in de war#**

Jet: #ontwart Slof#

**Slof: Ik wil ook schon! (daar staat zon)**

_Nuky: Schnitzel?_

Jet: #neemt Schnitzel aan van Nouk en propt hem in Slof's strot#

_Nuky:YAY!_

**Slof: #stikt maar niemand merkt het#**

_Nuky: #Geeft slof rotschop#_

**Slof: Waarom deed jij dat? #zeer sherlock holmes achtige blik#**

Jet: #verbaast zich erover dat Slof net stikte maar nu al sherlock holmes-achtig kan kijken#

**Slof: #verbaast zich er ook over#**

_Nuky: dumdumdumm_

Jet: #haalt haar schouders op en pakt een potje nagellak#

_Iedereen: NEE NIET WEER!_

Jet: #kijkt onschuldig naar haar potje zwarte nagellak# wat?

_Nuky: YAYA! #heeft sing neigingen#_

**Slof: #rent giechelend naar de badkamer en grijpt daar huidkleurige nagellak# **

_Nuky: #teutal opsessed# GORAN SCHNITZEL BIBIOTHEEK_

Jet: #kijkt Nuky vreemd aan en maakt het potje open... waar gelijk een mini-balkenende-op-bezem-uitvliegt# #pakt een vliegenmepper en mept het op-vlieg-lijkende-iets dood#

**Slof: #ziet heel random een duif langvliegen#**

Jet: #begint alle nagels die ze tegenkomt zwart te lakken#

**Slof: #heeft opeens een zwart geverfd gezicht# uuuhhh... Jet?**

Jet: #vond de nagels niet leuk meer en was gewoon alles wat ze tegenkwam zwart gaan verven# #lacht nu maniakaal bij het aanzicht van Slof's gezicht#

**Slof: #Pakt de nagellakremover en wrijft het over haar gezicht# AHHHH! HET BRAAAANNNDD!**

Jet: #lacht nog steeds maniakaal terwijl ze nog meer nagellakremover over Slof heengiet#

Jet: #pakt met haar linkerhand flesjes nagellakremover, draait met haar mond de doppen eraf en giet met haar rechterhand de flesjes leeg over Slof#

**Slof: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! #smelt#**

Jet: #lacht maniakaal en stopt abrupt als ze merkt dat de flesjes opzijn# err... blub?

**Slof: #begint nu maniakaal te lachen en grijpt een oranje opblaas hamer en begint op Jet in te rammen#**

Jet: AUW! #merkt dan dat het een opblaas hamer is die eigenlijk helemaal geen zeer doet, pakt er zelf ook een en begint Slof te slaan#

**Slof: HIHIHI! **

Hamer: SQUEEKSQUEEK

Jet: HAHAHA!

Hamer: POEF!

Jet: Poef?

Hamer: Ja, Poef ja!

**Slof: MWAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM THE ONE WHO SHALL CELEBRATE VICTORY TONIGHT! Ook al is het al avond...  
**Jet: #kijkt angstig van haar gePOEFde hamer naar Slof# err... woeza waza wabba sweeswee?

**Slof: WAT NOU WOEZA WAZZA WABBA SWEESWEE! JE GAAT ERAAN! #mept Jet weer met haar nu gepimpte roze groen oranje gele hamer#**

Jet: #rent gillend weg#

**Slof: #rent schreeuwend achter Jet aan#**

Jet: #rent rondjes met een doorsnede van 395790 meter#

**Slof: #vind dat te veel dus rent rondjes met een doorsnede van 0.3526 meter#**

Jet: #merkt op dat ze dan dus 395789.6474 meter van Slof weg is#

Jet: #en rent gillend verder#

**Slof: hoe weet je dat?**

Jet: ik kan hoofdrekenen! 395790 - 0.3526 is 395789.6474!

**Slof: weet je dat die uitkomst anders is dan die andere?**

Jet: dat issie helemaal niet

**Slof: Dat issie wel!**

**Slof: Oh nee**

**Slof: Oops...**

**Slof: MAAR JA!**

**Slof: Wat zullen we doen? Een klif opzoeken? #hoopvolle blik#**

Jet: JAAHH! #rent enthousiast over de halve wereld op zoek naar een klif#

**Slof: #ziet Jet weer spastisch rondjes rennen# Jet...? Dat is niet de hele wereld...**

Jet: #stopt abrupt# nee?

**Slof: nee...**

Jet: #gaat depressief in een hoekje zitten en trekt haar haren uit#

**Slof: Moet je niet doen... is slecht voor je haren**

Jet: ja?

**Slof: Ja...**

Jet: #begint weer spastisch rondjes te rennen#

**Slof: #zucht en gaat maar thee zetten#**

Jet: #vindt een klif en slaat Slof's kopje thee uit haar handen waardoor het kopje over de rand van de klif stuitert#

**Slof: NEEEE! #schreeuwt nog zeker 654132 minuten door todat ze merkt dat er een klif is# KLIIIIIFFFFFFIIIIEEEEE! #jumpt van de klif#**

Jet: #jumpt achter Slof aan#

**Slof: #jumpt weer achter Jet aan# WTF!**

Jet: #jumpt ook maar weer achter Slof aan# volgens mij klopt er hier iets niet...

**Slof: Nee, dat dacht ik ook al...**

Jet: #grijpt op haar weg naar beneden maar weer eens iets vast... dit keer een... paraplu!#

**Slof: #grijpt middenin een... drol?# GATVEEEERRRRR! #begint spastisch rond te rennen#**

Jet: #merkt op dat een spastisch rondrennende Slof terwijl ze aan het vallen is van een klif een raar gezicht is#

**Slof: #weet dat ook maar toch# IEEEEWWWLLLL!**

Jet: #springt nog maar een keer van de klif en grijpt nu een... fotocamera vast# #Begint enthousiast foto's te maken van een spastische Slof#

_Nuky: #gaat voor foto poseren#_

**Slof: #begint salto's te RENNEN#**

Jet: #verplaatst het doelwit van haar camera naar Nuky#

_Nuky: #doet een Jlo pose gevolgt door een Paris pose#_

_Nuky: #doet ook meteen wat 'wahterver' poses met handbewingen#_

Jet: #begint zich te vervelen en verplaatst het doelwit van haar camera weer naar een salto's rennende Slof#

_Nuky: #begint boos op en neer te springe# IK BEN BEROEMT MAAK FOTO VON MOI!_

Jet: #kijkt naar Nuky en steekt haar neus in de lucht# pff... loser

_Nuky: #raapt steentje op en gooit vol op Jet# LOZAR!_

Jet: #camera wordt uit haar hand gestenigd# nouw! #springt nog maar een keer van de klif#

_Nuky: #kijkt heel geintrserrt toe# GO JETAA_

Jet: #begint achtbaan-over-de-kop-like-rondjes te lopen in de lucht#

**Slof: #struikelt op het einde van de klif en valt dan op Nuky die bovenaan de klif staat# ..eh?...**

_Nuky: #flikkert nu scheldend naar benede#_

Jet: err... right. #duwt Slof van de klif af en krijgt 10 seconden later Slof op haar hoofd# err..?

_Nuky: #valt op weg naar beneden in slaap# zzzz_

Jet: #duwt Slof van zich af en rolt, rolt, rollllllt van de klif af#

**Slof: ROLLING ROLLING ROLLING ROLLING ROLLING ON THE CLIHIHIIIIFFFF!**

Jet: ROLLING ROLLING ROLLING!ROHEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ...err... ofsow...

Jet: WILHELMUS VAHAN NAHASSAUWWEEEEEE

**Slof: #gilt# NEEEE!**

Jet: BEN IK VAN DUIHUITSEN BLOEHOED

_Nuky: #begint que si que no te danse#_

Jet: DEN VADERLAHAND GEHETROUWEN

**Slof: weet je dat dat lied wel 16 coupletten heeft ofzo?**

Jet: BLIJF IK TOT IN DEN DOOD

Jet: EEHEEN PRINSE VAN ORANJEEE BEN IK VRIJ ONVERVEEEEERD

Jet: DE KOHOHOHONING VAN HISPANJE HEB IK ALTIJD GEEEEERT!

Jet: so, was dat niet mooi?

**Slof: nee...**

Jet: welles

**Slof: nietes**

Jet: welles

Jet: WELLES! #springt van klif in de hoop dood te gaan en het laatste woord te hebben#

**Slof: #krijgt Jet op haar hoofd# der is echt iets mis met dit ding**

Jet: ja... lettus investigate!

Jet: #jat CODE-pakje van Preem en trekt het aan#

**Slof: #Verhoort een verdacht grassprietje# HEB JE EEN ALIBI? #schijnt een felle lamp op alles en iedereen in de buurt en de naam van die lamp is:# ZON! **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jet: #plukt nog ergens een CODE-pakje vandaan en gooit het Slof toe# #verhoort de paraplu die ergens uit de klif steekt door er eerst aan te gaan hangen# NOG LAATSTE WOORDEN? MUHAHAHA! #rukt Paraplu uit de klif en valt... weer bijna bovenop Slof#

**Slof: #was net bezig haar CODE-pakje aan te trekken toen Jet een krater naast haar veroorzaakte#**

Jet: #kruipt uit de krater en veegt haar CODE-pakje schoon#

**Slof: #heeft haar CODE-pakje nog maar half aan en kijkt met grote oogjes naar Jet#**

Jet: #gaat op handen en voeten zoeken naar bewijsmateriaal op de grond#

**Slof: #trekt laannnngggzaaaammm haar CODE-pakje aan# dus...?**

Jet: HA! GEVONDEN! #houdt triomfantelijk een stukje blik omhoog#

**Slof: #rist het CODE-pakje dicht# aha**

Jet: #bekijkt het stukje blik van alle kanten# HET IS... ROZE!

**Slof: #springt op# ROZE?**

Jet: nee... bij nader inzien... het is paars

**Slof: ... zwak**

Jet: NEE! HET IS TOCH ROZE!

**Slof: YAY!**

Jet: ROZE BLIK! hm... waar komt dat vandaan? #kijkt rond, er staat een roze blikken huisje, kijkt er straal voorbij#

Jet: Hm... Slof... ziet du iets?

**Slof: #zit thee te drinken in het roze blikken huisje#**

Jet: Slof? #staat heel zieligjes alleen aan de rand van de klif en ziet nog steeds het roze blikken huisje niet#

**Slof: $slurpslurp$**

Jet: #ziet eindelijk het roze blikken huisje staan en rent er met een rotvaart naartoe#

**Slof: # ziet door de ramen Jet aan komen stormen en sprint weg uit het huisje#**

Jet: #knalt vol tegen het huisje op en schuift daarbij het huisje zover door dat Jet en huisje samen van de klif af donderen en in de krater weer neerkomen, die nu dus nog dieper is#

Jet: #klimt moeizaam uit de krater en kijkt naar de brokken roze blik die in de krater liggen# tja... dat was.. het huisje

**Slof: #zucht#**

Jet: #houdt begrafenis en bestelt een rouwstoet en zet een mooi triest muziekje op#

**Slof: #laat zand van de klif vallen en dat valt meteen daarna in de krater#**

Jet: #zoekt Slof tussen de brokken roze blik# err.. Slof?

**Slof: #staat achter Jet# Wat?**

Jet: #springt 3 meter in de lucht en komt omgedraaid neer# WAZA!

**Slof: Yo!**

Jet: err.. YO! #geeft Slof een duw#

**Slof: #flikkerd van klif en opeens valt Harry Potter op Jet#**

Jet: #flikkert op grond, ziet dan wie er half bovenop haar ligt en grijpt Harry vast#

Jet: #grijpt Sirius erbij en duwt hem na Slof van de klif af# #gaat dan weer terug naar Harry#

**Slof: #Is gelukkig#**

Jet: #ist ook gelukkig#

_**Harry+Sirius: #zijn niet zo gelukkig maar hebben geen inspraak#**_

**Slof: #is het daar mee eens#**


End file.
